totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemnicze miasto duchów
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 11 Heidi: Witajcie w kolejnym, świetnie poprowadzonym przeze mnie, odcinku! Ostatnio nasi zawodnicy musieli przejść przez wielki labirynt korytarzy, ale ich głównym celem było dojście do pewnego mrocznego miasteczka. Poza tym drużyny otrzymały poboczne wyzwanie, które polegało na odnalezieniu w tych korytarzach naszego gościa specjalnego, czyli Dawn. W obydwóch przypadkach zwycięzcami okazali się Pogromcy Duchów. Dzięki temu zyskali nietykalność oraz możliwość wyrzucenia kogoś z Poszukiwaczy UFO. Zagłosowali na Laurę, która sama ich o to poprosiła. Oprócz niej pożegnaliśmy również moich byłych już pomocników - Ashley i Lucasa. Nagle obok Heidi pojawiła się Sophie, która zaczęła machać do kamery. Sophie: Heeej! Heidi: Czy możesz w końcu przestać?! Sophie: Co przestać? Heidi: Wtrącać się do mojego show! Sophie: Ale… słyszałam, że straciłaś asystentów. Może… Heidi: Nie! Nie wyrzuciłam ich po to, żeby dzielić się czasem antenowym oraz wypłatą z inną osobą! Sophie: Mogę pracować za darmo. ^^ Heidi: Serio? Cóż… Skoro i tak ciągle się kręcisz wokół nas… Okej. Ale pamiętaj, że jesteś tu tylko postacią poboczną! Sophie: Spoko. ^^ Heidi: A teraz daj mi dokończyć wstęp do odcinka. Heidi popchnęła Sophie, która upadła na ziemię. Heidi: Jakie zadanie czeka dziś na uczestników? I kto jako następny straci szansę na wygraną? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Rano Obydwie drużyny powoli wyszły ze swoich namiotów. Niewyspani uczestnicy zaczęli rozglądać się po okolicy, ponieważ dopiero teraz mogą coś więcej zobaczyć. Samantha: 'Dlaczego musieliśmy trafić do jakiejś śmierdzącej dziury? Kto w ogóle chciałby mieszkać w takim miejscu? '''Bianca: '''No chyba nikt nie chciałby, dlatego właśnie jest to opuszczone miasto. '''Fiona: '''Nie jest opuszczone. Mieszkają w nim duchy… '''Dean: '''Ta, jasne. Prowadząca pewnie chciała nas tylko nastraszyć. '''Fiona: '''Tu naprawdę są duchy. Zresztą sam zobaczysz… '''Dean: '''Ojej, już się boję… '''Bianca: '''Założę się, że jako pierwszy uciekłbyś z nawiedzonego budynku. '''Dean: '''No to przegrałabyś ten zakład. Mnie nic nie przestraszy. '''Bianca: '''Nawet wizja przegranego zadania? '''Dean: '''To nie to samo… ''Tymczasem nieco dalej samotnie spacerowała sobie Bella. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Nadal jestem smutna po eliminacji Laury… Teraz nie ma tu już nikogo, kto mógłby mnie wspierać… No, jest jeszcze Shane, ale z nim czasami trudno się dogadać. ''Po chwili do Belli dołączył Shane. 'Shane: '''Wyglądasz jakbyś miała depresję. Aż tak bardzo przeraża cię to miejsce? '''Bella: '''Nie. '''Shane: '''Więc o co chodzi? '''Bella: '''Czy ja jestem tutaj jedyną osobą, która przejęła się eliminacją Laury i nie zapomniała o tym tak od razu? '''Shane: '''Nie jesteś. Chyba wszyscy zapamiętamy to, że postanowiła samą siebie wyrzucić z gry. Mało kto tak po prostu wyeliminowałby się dlatego, że czuł się winny przegranej. '''Bella: '''Tak, i podziwiam ją za to. Jeśli wygram ten program, to na pewno oddam jej część nagrody. '''Shane: '''Jakby co to ze mną też możesz się podzielić. '''Bella: '''Nie, najpierw musisz jakoś na to zasłużyć. '''Shane: '''Pff, jak tak, to już łatwiej będzie mi samemu wygrać te pieniądze. '''Bella: '''W takim razie powodzenia życzę. '''Shane: '''I nawzajem. ''Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a następnie rozeszli się w dwie różne strony. Popołudniu Głodni uczestnicy zebrali się przy namiotach, gdzie czekała na nich Sophie. 'Shane: '''A ty znowu tutaj? '''Sophie: '''No, a to dlatego, że oficjalnie zostałam nową asystentką naszej leniwej prowadzącej. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Ekstra… '''Samantha: '''Masz coś dobrego do jedzenia? '''Sophie: '''Tak, właśnie po to się tutaj zebraliśmy! Czas na obiadek. <3 Chodźcie za mną. ''Zawodnicy poszli za Sophie do niewielkiego budynku, w którym przy jednym dużym stole było przygotowanych osiem porcji jedzenia, które nie wyglądało zbyt smakowicie. 'Samantha: '''Co to ma być? '''Sophie: '''Szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem. Mieliśmy dla was tylko jakieś tanie żarcie z puszki. '''Bella: '''Wygląda trochę jak karma dla psa… '''George: '''Tak, zawsze chciałem tego spróbować! :D ''Uczestnicy spojrzeli się ze zdziwieniem na George'a. 'George: '''No co? (pokój zwierzeń)'George: 'W życiu trzeba próbować różnych rzeczy, nawet tych głupich. :D '''Dustin: '''Chyba właśnie zatęskniłem za Isabel, która chociaż trochę starała się przy gotowaniu… '''Bianca: '''Na pewno nie ma nic lepszego do zjedzenia? '''Sophie: '''Niestety nie. Tak czy inaczej, życzę wam smacznego. ^^ ''Zniesmaczeni zawodnicy zaczęli jeść obiad. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''To chyba jakieś nieporozumienie. Nie zgadzałam się na takie warunki! Już za samo męczenie się w takim miejscu powinnam dostać jakieś pieniądze. '''Bella: '''Ciekawe co będziemy później robić. Mam nadzieję, że nic strasznego… '''Fiona: '''Niestety mam co do tego złe przeczucia… '''Bianca: '''Ty chyba zawsze masz „złe przeczucia”. '''Fiona: '''No bo całe to miejsce jest złe. '''Dustin: '''Oj tam, przynajmniej będziemy mieli co wspominać. :D '''Samantha: '''Ja wolałabym zapomnieć o większości rzeczy, które do tej pory wydarzyły się w tym programie… Zadanie, noc ''Uczestnicy zebrali się na dużym placu, wokół którego znajdowało się dosyć dużo budynków. Po chwili podeszła do nich Heidi. '''Heidi: I jak wam minął tutaj dzień? Samantha: Okropnie. Heidi: W sumie to nawet nie spodziewałam się innej odpowiedzi. Ale mniejsza z tym. Czas na kolejne zadanie! Bianca: Znowu tak późno? Heidi: Tak, bo o innej porze nie byłoby tego specjalnego klimatu. Dustin: Masz na myśli to, że jest tutaj dosyć mrocznie? Fiona: Czyli nie tylko ja to czuję? Heidi: Najwidoczniej nie. A wracając do zadania, musicie po prostu złapać jak najwięcej duchów tymi śmiesznymi urządzeniami, które przypominają odkurzacze. Prowadząca pstryknęła palcami i niemal od razu dwóch stażystów przyniosło po jednym „odkurzaczu” dla drużyny. Heidi: To nie wszystko. Jako że została was już tylko połowa i gra się zaostrza, postanowiłam ukryć w tych budynkach dwie statuetki nietykalności. Kto taką znajdzie, będzie mógł użyć jej na dowolnej ceremonii, aby uratować się przed eliminacją. Wszystko jest jasne? Na pewno. W takim razie zaczynajcie! Wygra ta drużyna, która złapie więcej duchów! Drużyny pobiegły w dwie różne strony. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px Bianca, Dean, Fiona i George na początek udali się do małego budynku, który wewnątrz wyglądał na stary, opuszczony sklep. Dean: 'Co za idiotyczne zadanie. Przecież duchy nawet nie istnieją. '''Fiona: '''W takim razie już zaraz mocno się zdziwisz… '''Dean: '''Chyba nie myślisz, że się przestraszę? ''W tym momencie drzwi za uczestnikami gwałtownie się zamknęły. 'Dean: '''Pff, to na pewno był zwykły przeciąg… '''Fiona: '''To nie był przeciąg. Duchy wiedzą, co zamierzamy zrobić, więc będą się bronić. '''Bianca: '''Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? '''Fiona: '''Zaufajcie mi. Czuję, że jeden z nich właśnie się na nas groźnie patrzy. '''Dean: '''No to w takim razie pokażmy mu, kto tu rządzi! Tylko… gdzie to „coś” się znajduje? '''Fiona: '''Stoi tuż przed tobą. ''Przez krótki moment Dean wyglądał na nieco spanikowanego, ale potem wziął drużynowy sprzęt i próbował wciągnąć nim ducha. 'Bianca: '''A skąd możemy mieć pewność, że to działa? '''Fiona: '''Działa. O to nie musimy się martwić. '''George: '''Dobrze, że mamy ciebie w drużynie, bo chyba tylko ty widzisz to wszystko, więc dzięki temu mamy łatwiej. ^^ '''Dean: '''Kto by pomyślał, że jakaś dziwaczka może nam się przydać… ''Po chwili można było zauważyć jak duch zostaje wciągnięty do „odkurzacza”. 'Bianca: '''Jednego chyba już mamy. Możemy iść dalej. ''Drużyna skierowała się do drzwi, ale okazało się, że nie mogli ich otworzyć. 'Bianca: '''Okej, może jednak jeszcze trochę tu zostaniemy… '''George: '''Są tu jeszcze jakieś duchy? '''Fiona: '''Niczego tutaj nie widzę, co nie zmienia faktu, że cały czas czuję ich obecność… (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'To miejsce jest straszne. Nie wiem jak długo wytrzymam w takim otoczeniu… '''Dean: '''Eh, odsuńcie się. Najwidoczniej nie wiecie co trzeba robić z takimi drzwiami. ''Bianca, George i Fiona odsunęli się, natomiast Dean próbował z całej siły wyważyć drzwi. Na początku nie było żadnego efektu, ale po kilku następnych próbach udało się. 'Dean: '''Nie ma za co. '''Bianca: '''Już się tak nie ekscytuj. Bez ciebie poradzilibyśmy sobie równie dobrze. '''Dean: '''Tak, na pewno… ''Uczestnicy wyszli z budynku i zaczęli rozglądać się za następnymi duchami. 'George: '''Gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Dean: '''Nawiedzona wariatko, gdzie widzisz najwięcej duchów? '''Fiona: '''Teraz nigdzie ich nie widzę, ale myślę, że najwięcej będzie ich tam. ''Wskazała na największy budynek, który wyglądał jak ratusz. 'Fiona: '''Ale radziłabym nie iść do tego budynku. To może się dla nas źle skończyć. '''Bianca: '''Cóż, mimo wszystko nie zaszkodzi, jeśli zaryzykujemy i pójdziemy tam na chwilę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Coś mi się wydaje, że w tym najstraszniejszym miejscu może być ukryta statuetka nietykalności… Nieważne co mówi Fiona. Będziemy musieli tam pójść. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px ''Bella, Dustin, Samantha i Shane skierowali się w stronę kilku domków. Weszli do jednego z nich. 'Samantha: '''Dobra, łapcie te duchy, bo chcę jak najszybciej to skończyć. '''Shane: '''My wszyscy chcielibyśmy szybko to skończyć. '''Dustin: '''Mam nadzieję, że te duchy nie będą zbyt agresywne… ''Nagle nad głowami zawodników przeleciało kilka książek. 'Dustin: '''Dobra, to było dziwne. '''Bella: '''Chyba nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani… '''Shane: '''Mogło być gorzej. '''Bella: '''Nie mów, że mogło być gorzej, bo rzeczywiście tak będzie! ''W tym momencie w ich stronę poleciało krzesło, które rozbiło się o ścianę. 'Shane: '''Okej, już nic nie mówię. '''Samantha: '''Brawo, nareszcie zrobisz coś mądrego. ''Shane spojrzał się ze złością na Samanthę, ale zanim jej odpowiedział, Bella postanowiła go uspokoić. 'Bella: '''Zignoruj to. Nie mamy czasu na kłótnie. '''Shane: '''Wiem. I wcale nie zamierzałem kłócić się z taką idiotką. ''Samantha nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na komentarz Shane'a, ponieważ była zajęta piłowaniem paznokci. (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że w końcu uda nam się wygrać, ale jeśli jednak znowu nawalimy, to najwyższy czas, żeby pozbyć się tej zapatrzonej w siebie księżniczki. '''Dustin: '''Więc w jaki sposób możemy złapać jakiegoś ducha? Będziemy po prostu chodzić z tym czymś i liczyć na to, że coś złapiemy? '''Bella: '''Chyba tak. Innego sposobu nie widzę. ''Dustin zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu z włączonym urządzeniem, które po chwili wciągnęło jednego z duchów. 'Dustin: '''No, to było nawet łatwe. Tak w ogóle, to może tym razem poszczęści nam się i nie przegramy? Byłoby fajnie. ^^ '''Shane: '''Ta, wypadałoby wygrać raz na jakiś czas. Jeszcze niedawno mieliśmy o dwie osoby więcej, a teraz jest nas po równo w obydwóch drużynach. '''Bella: '''Ale żeby wygrać trzeba coś robić. Chodźcie. ''Zawodnicy udali się do następnego domku, który był tuż obok. 'Bella: '''Wewnątrz wygląda niemalże identycznie… '''Samantha: '''Ludzie w tych rejonach mają naprawdę kiepskie poczucie gustu. Spójrzcie tylko na te ściany! Coś okropnego! A te meble? Nie dość że bezguścia, to jeszcze kopiują po sobie te beznadziejne pomysły. '''Shane: '''Naprawdę tylko to cię interesuje w tym momencie? Przecież i tak zaraz stąd wyjdziemy. '''Samantha: '''Nie no, ja już teraz stąd wychodzę, bo nie mogę dłużej na to patrzeć. Poczekam na was na zewnątrz. ''Samantha wyszła z domku. 'Shane: '''Nareszcie będziemy mieli trochę spokoju. '''Samantha: '''Ale macie się pośpieszyć! Nie będę na was tyle czekać! '''Shane: '''Dobra, po prostu nie zwracajmy na nią uwagi i poszukajmy następnego ducha. ''Shane, Dustin i Bella we trójkę kontynuowali poszukiwania kolejnych duchów. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px Drużyna po drodze do nawiedzonego ratusza złapała jeszcze kilka duchów. W końcu zatrzymali się przed wejściem do budynku. 'Fiona: '''Na pewno tego chcecie? '''Dean: '''Ile razy będziesz się nas jeszcze o to pytać? Jeśli tam jest najwięcej duchów, to oznacza, że bardzo łatwo wygramy to zadanie. '''Fiona: '''Albo bardzo łatwo zginiemy… '''Bianca: '''Zginiemy? '''Fiona: '''Yy, powiedziałam tak? Miałam na myśli, że po prostu coś nam się może stać… '''Dean: '''No niby co takiego może nam się stać? Idziemy tam. ''Dean wszedł do budynku, a tuż za nim poszli Bianca i George. Przerażona Fiona poszła na końcu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Nic mi nie stanie na przeszkodzie do wygranej! Ani żadne duchy ani reszta mojej beznadziejnej drużyny! Poza tym muszę cały czas rozglądać się za tą statuetką nietykalności. To ja powinienem ją znaleźć, bo to ja najbardziej jej potrzebuję. ''Zawodnicy powoli weszli w głąb budynku, w którym było dosyć ciemno. 'George: '''Dziwnie się tutaj czuję… '''Dean: '''Nie narzekaj. Musimy skupić się na zadaniu. '''Bianca: '''Komuś tu za bardzo zależy na wygranej. '''Fiona: '''Ja chyba nie dam rady… ''W tym momencie wokół drużyny pojawiło się dużo dymu. Po chwili Fiona zaczęła krzyczeć. Dean chciał włączyć sprzęt do łapania duchów, ale okazało się, że nie może nic z nim zrobić. '' '''Dean: '''Dlaczego akurat teraz musiało się to zepsuć?! ''Po kilku sekundach dym zniknął, natomiast oczy Fiony zrobiły się całe czarne. 'Bianca: '''Eee, wszystko z tobą w porządku? ''Fiona znowu krzyknęła, ale tym razem bardzo niskim głosem. 'George: '''To się nie skończy dobrze… ''Nagle z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszedł kot Fiony. 'Dean: '''A ten kocur skąd się tutaj wziął? '''Bianca: '''Nie wiem po co ty jeszcze pytasz się o takie rzeczy. ''Kot zasyczał, natomiast Fiona wyrwała Deanowi z rąk przyrząd do łapania duchów. 'Dean: '''Oddawaj to! Na pewno nie wiesz jak się tego używa! ''Dean próbował odebrać sprzęt, ale wtedy Fiona kopnęła go na tyle mocno, że poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu i wpadł do innego pomieszczenia. Następnie rzuciła „odkurzaczem” w jego stronę. 'Bianca: '''To ja może wrócę tu jak ta wariatka się uspokoi… ''Bianca szybko poszła w przeciwną stronę i zniknęła gdzieś w korytarzach. 'George: '''Nawet ja wiem, że nie powinniśmy rozdzielać się w takich miejscach! ''Po chwili Fiona i jej kot zaczęli iść po schodach na dół. George poszedł za nimi. (pokój zwierzeń)'George: '''Jak to się mogło stać, że z całej drużyny tylko ja próbowałem wszystko opanować? Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie należę do najbardziej ogarniętych osób! Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px ''Dustin, Bella i Shane złapali parę duchów w opuszczonych domkach i właśnie wrócili do zniecierpliwionej Samanthy. 'Samantha: '''No nareszcie! To czekanie na was trwało wieczność! Na dodatek od kilku minut mam jakiegoś stalkera. Patrzcie! ''Wskazała w stronę krzaków, gdzie można było dostrzec podejrzanie wyglądającego mężczyznę. 'Bella: '''Kto to jest? Oprócz nas nie powinno tutaj nikogo być, prawda? '''Shane: '''Cóż, nikogo oprócz duchów. '''Samantha: '''Widzicie? Nawet trupy za mną szaleją! '''Shane: '''No ja na twoim miejscu nie cieszyłbym się z tego powodu. '''Samantha: '''Pff, po prostu zazdrościsz mi, że nie jesteś tak sławny jak ja. '''Shane: '''Tak, właśnie to miałem na myśli… '''Dustin: '''No to będziemy mieli kolejnego ducha do kolekcji. ^^ ''Dustin zaczął iść z włączonym przyrządem w stronę ducha. 'Samantha: '''Zaczekaj! Może chce, żebym mu dała autograf? '''Bella: '''Ty tak na serio mówisz? '''Samantha: '''A czy wyglądam jakbym żartowała? To już normalne, że plebsy chcą dostać autograf od jakiejś gwiazdy! Czyli w tym przypadku ode mnie. <3 '''Dustin: '''Wydaje mi się, że nie będzie mu to potrzebne. ''Dustin zbliżył się do ducha, który widząc go rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Dustin próbował go złapać, ale nie udało mu się to. 'Samantha: '''Cóż, jego strata. Następnym razem nawet na niego nie spojrzę. '''Shane: '''Ojej, na pewno będzie z tego powodu bardzo załamany… '''Bella: '''Dobra, chodźmy dalej. Nie możemy tracić czasu. ''Drużyna tym razem skierowała się w zupełnie inną stronę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Zastanawia mnie, czy Samantha w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli przegramy, to ona już na pewno odpadnie. Nawet Dustin na nią zagłosuje. No chyba że znowu wydarzy się coś niespodziewanego… (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Muszę pomyśleć w jaki sposób mogę namówić drużynę do wyrzucenia tego wkurzającego Shane'a. On przebywa w moim towarzystwie już zdecydowanie za długo. ''Po kilku minutach zawodnicy zatrzymali się przed dużą, starą bramą. 'Dustin: '''Czy dobrze mi się wydaje, że stoimy przed cmentarzem? '''Shane: '''Tak, stoimy przed wejściem do ciemnego i ponurego cmentarza, w którym na pewno będzie sporo duchów. '''Samantha: '''Ja tam nie wchodzę. '''Shane: '''Czyli że wolisz zostać tu całkiem sama? '''Bella: '''Ja mogę z nią zostać. '''Shane: '''Serio? Ty też się boisz? '''Bella: '''No co? Nie wygląda to na zbyt przyjazne miejsce… '''Shane: '''Tak jak cała reszta tego opuszczonego miasta. Ale jak sobie chcecie. Prawdopodobnie zaraz do was wrócimy. ''Shane otworzył bramę i wszedł na cmentarz. Dustin poszedł tuż za nim. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px Fiona i George trafili do dużej piwnicy, w której panowała gęsta mgła. Można tam było również usłyszeć różne dziwne głosy. 'George: '''Wiesz, mogłabyś się już zatrzymać i skończyć z tym atakiem psychozy, bo to nie jest odpowiedni moment na takie rzeczy… ''Fiona odwróciła się do George'a i spojrzała na niego złowrogo. 'George: '''Albo nadal bądź sobie opętana przez jakiegoś demona i rób co tam sobie chcesz… ''Dwójka uczestników szła dalej aż trafili do większego pomieszczenia, na środku którego narysowany był duży, czerwony krąg. Wokół niego latały różne duchy. 'George: '''Dobra, to się zaczyna robić coraz bardziej przerażające. Fiona, masz znowu być sobą! ''Opętana Fiona tym razem nie zwróciła na niego uwagi i powoli szła w stronę kręgu. George postanowił zatrzymać ją, więc skoczył na nią przez co oboje upadli na podłogę. Fiona po uderzeniu wróciła do siebie i z przerażeniem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. '' '''George: '''No nareszcie! '''Fiona: '''To jest okropne… '''George: '''Tak, to już wiemy. A teraz dobrze by było, jeśli wrócimy do reszty drużyny. '''Fiona: '''Nie. Ja już mam tego dosyć. ''Fiona wzięła swojego kota na ręce. 'Fiona: '''Behemot i ja rezygnujemy. '''George: '''Co? Nie rób tego! '''Fiona: '''Muszę! Nie wytrzymam dłużej w takim miejscu, a ostatnio jest ze mną coraz gorzej. Teraz nawet nie słyszę własnych myśli! Jedyną pomocą jest ucieczka od tych wszystkich duchów… ''W tym momencie kot zasyczał, a następnie zeskoczył z rąk Fiony i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia. Okazało się, że duchy zaczęły zbliżać się do uczestników. Fiona zaczęła krzyczeć. Razem z Georgem wróciła na górę, gdzie właśnie zjawili się Dean i Bianca. Wtedy nadal krzycząca Fiona wybiegła z budynku i uciekła gdzieś daleko. 'Bianca: '''Co tym razem jej się stało? '''George: '''Postanowiła stąd uciec… '''Dean: '''Czyli zrezygnowała z gry? '''George: '''Tak… '''Bianca: '''Serio? (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Eh, teraz będę miała trochę trudniej, ale postaram się jakoś przetrwać mając tylko jedną osobę do manipulacji… '''George: '''Powinniśmy teraz to dla niej wygrać! Ale najpierw pójdę może poszukać tego czegoś, co przypomina odkurzacz… ''George poszedł w miejsce, do którego Fiona wcześniej rzuciła sprzęt do łapania duchów. 'Bianca: '''Jego chyba też coś opętało, bo wcześniej nie wydawał się na tyle ogarnięty, żeby samemu decydować o tym, co ma robić… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Ucieczka tej wariatki może być dla mnie nawet przydatna… Może w jakiś sposób uda mi się przekonać Biancę, że w takiej sytuacji bardziej opłaci jej się wyrzucenie George'a? Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px ''Shane i Dustin powoli szli przez cmentarz. 'Dustin: '''Wchodzenie tutaj nie było chyba zbyt dobrym pomysłem… Wiele duchów możemy znaleźć też w nieco przyjemniejszych miejscach… '''Shane: '''Ty też zamierzasz narzekać? Zaraz coś złapiemy i idziemy dalej. Poza tym nic nam się tu nie stanie, więc… ''Shane nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ nagle przed nimi otworzył się jeden z grobowców. 'Shane: '''Czyżby ktoś chciał się z nami przywitać? '''Dustin: '''Osobiście wolałbym, żeby nikogo tam nie było… ''Po chwili z grobowca wyszedł groźnie wyglądający duch. 'Shane: '''A jednak ktoś jest. Łap go. '''Dustin: '''Nie, ty to zrób. ''Shane przewrócił oczami, a następnie wziął drużynowy sprzęt od Dustina i podszedł do ducha z zamiarem złapania go. Wtedy duch powiększył się i dosyć mocno odepchnął chłopaków. 'Shane: '''Okej, może jednak zostawimy go w spokoju… ''Shane i Dustin zaczęli się oddalać, ale duch podążał za nimi. Gdy to zauważyli, zaczęli coraz szybciej iść, a gdy to nie pomagało, pobiegli już w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili wybiegli z cmentarza. Wtedy okazało się, że duch już dalej ich nie ścigał. 'Bella: '''Tak szybko uciekliście? '''Shane: '''Cóż, było tam o wiele groźniej niż myślałem. Ale przynajmniej spróbowaliśmy. Teraz możemy już iść do tych waszych „przyjemniejszych” miejsc. '''Dustin: '''Wszystko będzie lepsze od tego cmentarza… '''Samantha: '''Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie lepsze od tego całego nawiedzonego odludzia. '''Dustin: '''Tak, to też. '''Shane: '''No to gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Bella: '''W sumie to gdziekolwiek. Wszędzie możemy coś znaleźć. ''Drużyna poszła jak najdalej od cmentarza. Zatrzymali się przy opuszczonej restauracji, do której po chwili weszli. Wewnątrz nie wyglądała tak źle jak poprzednie budynki, a nawet sprawiała wrażenie posprzątanej. 'Samantha: '''Wow, w końcu trafiliśmy do miejsca, które nie wygląda aż tak paskudnie… '''Shane: '''Może duchy postanowiły posprzątać tu przed naszym przyjściem. Ale mimo wszystko żadnego tutaj raczej nie widać, więc sprawdzę w kuchni. ''Shane poszedł do kuchni. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Samantha odwróciła się do Dustina i Belli. 'Samantha: '''Mam nadzieję, że zgadzacie się ze mną. '''Dustin: '''Zgadzamy… Ale w czym? '''Samantha: '''Eh, to powinno być dla was oczywiste. Zgadzacie się ze mną, że jeśli przegramy, to głosujemy na Shane’a. '''Bella: '''Mielibyśmy wyrzucić osobę, która właśnie teraz najbardziej się stara? '''Samantha: '''A kto w ogóle zwraca na to uwagę? '''Bella: '''Myślę, że większość osób. '''Dustin: '''Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy teraz o tym rozmawiali. Przecież jeszcze nie wiadomo, która drużyna przegra. '''Samantha: '''Ale tak jakby co, to go wyrzucamy. '''Bella: '''No, może… ''W tym momencie do drużyny wrócił Shane. 'Shane: '''Coś tam chyba udało mi się złapać. Możemy iść dalej zanim zostaniemy zaatakowani przez jakiegoś wkurzonego ducha. ''Uczestnicy opuścili restaurację i poszli do następnego miejsca. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px W czasie, gdy George szukał sprzętu do łapania duchów, Dean postanowił porozmawiać z Biancą. 'Dean: '''Nie wierzę w to, co zaraz powiem, ale skoro jesteśmy teraz w takiej sytuacji, to może powinniśmy tymczasowo zapomnieć o rywalizacji i założyć sojusz? '''Bianca: '''Yy, czy twój umysł też coś opętało? '''Dean: '''Nie, mówię poważnie. Ty też na tym skorzystasz. '''Bianca: '''No niby w jaki sposób? '''Dean: '''A w taki, że ze mną mimo wszystko zajdziesz o wiele dalej. Zaraz będzie rozwiązanie drużyn i nasi przeciwnicy będą chcieli nas wyrzucić. A jak myślisz, na kogo będą chętniej polować? Na mnie czy na takiego idiotę, którym tak wygodnie ci się manipuluje? '''Bianca: '''Czyli mam rozumieć, że jesteś tak zdesperowany, że jesteś gotowy zostać moim pachołkiem, który teoretycznie miałby później zostać wyrzucony przede mną? '''Dean: '''Cóż, to i tak lepsze niż to, że już teraz mógłbym odpaść. '''Bianca: '''A skąd mogę wiedzieć, że mnie nie okłamujesz? Nie ufam ci. '''Dean: '''Ja tobie też nie ufam, ale jednak jestem gotowy zaryzykować. '''Bianca: '''No nie wiem… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Niestety ale Dean może mieć trochę racji. Tyko że nie potrafię mu zaufać i nie chcę z nim współpracować. Sojusz z nim byłby bardzo ryzykowny, dlatego muszę się porządnie zastanowić, z którym kretynem mogę dalej zajść. ''George wrócił do Deana i Bianki z „odkurzaczem”, który był w dosyć kiepskim stanie. 'George: '''Mam nadzieję, że coś jeszcze tym złapiemy… '''Dean: '''Na pewno. Dawaj to. ''Dean wziął sprzęt i próbował złapać jakieś duchy. Po kilku próbach udało mu się coś wciągnąć i wtedy ich przyrząd zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. 'Bianca: '''Dlaczego to się tak trzęsie? '''George: '''Może te duchy chcą uciec? '''Dean: '''Niech nawet nie próbują dopóki to głupie zadanie się nie skończy. '''Bianca: '''To może chodźmy już w stronę placu, bo tam chyba będzie czekać na nas prowadząca. '''Dean: '''Mamy sami skończyć z łapaniem duchów i jednocześnie ułatwić zwycięstwo przeciwnikom? '''Bianca: '''W sumie to i tak nie mamy innego wyjścia, bo jak widzisz to coś może w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. Albo po prostu już całkowicie się zepsuć. '''Dean: '''Eh, no dobra… ''Trójka uczestników wyszła z ratusza i skierowała się w stronę placu. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px Drużyna szła po ulicy. Wszyscy oprócz Samanthy rozglądali się za miejscami, do których mogliby jeszcze pójść. '''Samantha: '''Długo to jeszcze będzie trwać? Jest już środek nocy, a ja nadal porządnie nie wypoczęłam po poprzednim zadaniu. '''Bella: '''Trochę cierpliwości, już niedługo chyba skończymy… '''Samantha: '''No mam taką nadzieję. Poza tym przydałoby mi się jakieś wygodne łóżko do spania, a nie jakiś tani namiot, który muszę z wami dzielić. '''Shane: '''Czy mogłabyś chociaż na chwilę się uciszyć? '''Samantha: '''Nie. '''Dustin: Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam, ale czy tam przypadkiem nie idzie przeciwna drużyna? Dustin wskazał w prawą stronę. W oddali można było dostrzec Biancę, Deana i George'a. Bella: 'Chyba im kogoś brakuje… '''Dustin: '''Jeśli dobrze kojarzę, to idą w stronę placu. Może zadanie się skończyło, a my o tym nawet nie wiemy? '''Shane: '''Wiedzielibyśmy, chyba. '''Bella: '''Więc może też tam chodźmy. Tak na wszelki wypadek. '''Shane: '''Okej, no to w takim razie chodźmy. ''Zawodnicy poszli w stronę placu, do którego zmierzali też ich przeciwnicy. Plac Heidi i Sophie rzeczywiście czekały już na uczestników. 'Sophie: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż przyjdą tu z tymi wszystkimi złapanymi duchami. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Za to ja nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mogła wrócić do swojej luksusowej przyczepy… ''Po chwili na plac przybiegli Pogromcy Duchów. Tuż za nimi zjawili się Poszukiwacze UFO. 'Heidi: '''No nareszcie! Jak dobrze, że sami z własnej woli postanowiliście do mnie wrócić. Pewnie za mną tęskniliście. <3 ''Kilka osób chciało coś powiedzieć, ale Heidi od razu ich uciszyła. 'Heidi: '''Nawet nie próbujcie temu zaprzeczać. ''Prowadząca przez kilka sekund przyglądała się zawodnikom. 'Heidi: '''Albo mi się wydaje, albo kogoś tutaj brakuje… '''George: '''Nie ma Fiony… '''Heidi: '''A gdzie jest? '''Bianca: '''Uciekła, bo miała już czegoś tam dosyć. I chyba krzyczała przy tym, że rezygnuje. '''Heidi: '''No cóż. W takim razie cieszcie się, że macie jednego przeciwnika mniej. A teraz przejdźmy do zadania i zobaczmy, która drużyna złapała więcej duchów. ''Sophie wzięła obydwa sprzęty i przyjrzała im się. 'Sophie: '''Odkurzacz drużyny Duchów wygląda na pełniejszy… ''Nagle sprzęt Pogromców znowu zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać, co tym razem skończyło się całkowitym zniszczeniem sprzętu. Dzięki temu wszystkie złapane duchy uciekły. 'Dean: '''To chyba jakiś żart… '''Heidi: '''Już miałam powiedzieć, że Pogromcy Duchów znowu wygrywają, ale skoro właśnie stracili wszystkie złapane duchy, to oznacza, że nareszcie zwyciężają Poszukiwacze UFO! ''Drużyna UFO zaczęła cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, natomiast ich przeciwnicy cały czas patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na to, co się właśnie stało. 'Dean: '''Ale… Skoro tamta wariatka uciekła, to znaczy, że nie będzie już ceremonii, prawda? '''Heidi: '''Niestety muszę cię zmartwić, ale dzisiaj wasza drużyna skurczy się do dwóch osób. I tak już od jakiegoś czasu planowałam podwójną eliminację, więc teraz jest do tego idealna okazja. ^^ '''Dean: '''Ekstra… '''Heidi: '''Tak, ja też się cieszę. :D Za kilkanaście minut widzimy się na ceremonii! ''Wszyscy rozeszli się w różne strony. Dean zatrzymał Biancę i odszedł z nią jak najdalej od innych. 'Bianca: '''Czego znowu chcesz? '''Dean: '''Musimy pogadać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Jeśli teraz nie przekonam jej do sojuszu, to już po mnie… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Chyba właśnie doczekałam się momentu, w którym Dean będzie na serio błagać mnie o litość. To na pewno będzie wspaniała scena. <3 '''Dean: '''Jak jeszcze mogę cię przekonać do tego, żeby mnie nie wyrzucać z gry? '''Bianca: '''Cóż… Może na początek powiedz, że jestem od ciebie lepsza i nie potrafisz ze mną wygrać. '''Dean: '''Serio, muszę? '''Bianca: '''Jak nie chcesz, to nie. ''Bianca już miała sobie pójść, ale Dean znowu ją zatrzymał. 'Dean: '''No dobra, jesteś ode mnie lepsza i nie potrafię z tobą wygrać… '''Bianca: '''Jak miło, że tak uważasz. <3 '''Dean: '''Już wystarczy? '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Teraz ładnie mnie poproś o to, żebym zgodziła się na sojusz z tobą. ''Dean wyglądał na coraz bardziej wkurzonego, ale mimo wszystko starał się tego nie okazywać. '''Dean: '''Proszę… '''Bianca: '''Mogło być lepiej, ale od kogoś takiego jak ty chyba nie można więcej wymagać. '''Dean: '''Więc już się zgadzasz? '''Bianca: '''Może się zgodzę, ale pod kilkoma warunkami. '''Dean: '''Eh, jakimi? '''Bianca: Musisz obiecać mi, że będziesz przez cały czas się mnie słuchać i co najważniejsze, jeśli będę zagrożona eliminacją, to ty zrobisz wszystko, żeby mnie uratować. Nawet jeśli to będzie oznaczało, że to ty odpadniesz zamiast mnie. Dean przez chwilę stał w milczeniu i wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał. 'Dean: '''Okej, niech ci będzie. '''Bianca: 'Świetnie. Ale jeśli kłamiesz i zamierzasz potem obrócić się przeciwko mnie, to ostrzegam cię, że gorzko tego pożałujesz… 'Dean: '''Spokojnie, nie kłamię. Więc w takim razie teraz głosujemy na George'a? '''Bianca: '''Ty na niego na pewno zagłosujesz skoro chcesz tu zostać. Ja jeszcze się zastanowię nad swoim głosem. ''Bianca uśmiechnęła się, a następnie poszła sobie zostawiając nieco zdezorientowanego Deana. Ceremonia Pogromcy Duchów oraz Heidi zgromadzili się w tym samym miejscu, gdzie odbyła się ostatnia ceremonia. 'Heidi: '''Trzy osoby to tak niewiele, a za moment zostanie was już tylko dwójka. Co o tym sądzicie? '''Bianca: '''Ja sądzę, że skoro po tej ceremonii będziemy mieli finałową szóstkę, to chyba drużyny zostaną już rozwiązane. '''Heidi: '''Może będą rozwiązane, a może nie… Tak w ogóle to mam nadzieję, że nie doprowadzicie mi teraz do potrójnego remisu, bo nie mamy czasu na żadne dogrywki. '''Bianca: '''O to się nie musisz martwić. '''George: '''No, bo ja i Bianca głosujemy na Deana! ''Dean spojrzał się ze złością w stronę George'a i Bianki, natomiast Bianca starała się nie okazywać żadnych emocji. 'Heidi: '''To ja tu jestem od ogłaszania wyników głosowania, okej? '''George: '''Okej… '''Heidi: '''No, a skoro już jesteśmy przy głosach, to przekonajmy się, kogo jeszcze dzisiaj pożegnamy! I jednocześnie udawajmy, że George się nie odzywał… ''Heidi wzięła trzy głosy i przejrzała je. 'Heidi: '''Bianca, jako jedyna jesteś bezpieczna! ''Prowadząca rzuciła jej breloczek w kształcie ducha. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''To oznacza, że Dean rzeczywiście głosował na George'a… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Mam nadzieję, że Bianca jednak postanowi zatrzymać mnie w grze… '''Heidi: '''Dean, George. Któryś z was odpadnie, ale który? ''Kilka sekund napięcia. 'Heidi: '''Dean! '''Dean: 'Że co?! Serio? 'Heidi: '''Eh, spokojnie, jesteś bezpieczny. ''Rzuciła mu breloczek. 'Heidi: '''Dzisiejszym przegranym zostaje George! '''George: '''Co? ''Dean spojrzał się na Biancę. 'Dean: '''Eee, dzięki… '''Bianca: '''Spoko, jeszcze mi się odwdzięczysz. '''George: '''Ale… Dlaczego to ja odpadam? Nie ogarniam… '''Heidi: '''Oj, ty wielu rzeczy nie ogarniasz. Tak czy inaczej czas się pożegnać! ''Nad Georgem pojawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął wciągać go do góry. 'George: '''No to… Cześć? '''Bianca: '''Pa, fajnie się tobą manipulowało. '''George: '''Zaraz, co? ''W tym momencie George zniknął wewnątrz statku, który odleciał. Heidi odwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''I w ten sposób z finałowej ósemki zrobiła nam się finałowa szóstka! Kto jako następny zostanie brutalnie wyrzucony z gry? A może ktoś jeszcze nie wytrzyma i postanowi zrezygnować? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata